A Different Meeting
by fiction-rules-reality
Summary: What if the Draco and Harry's meeting at Madam Malkin's went differently. In other words if Draco was a bit nicer and Harry less quiet. An overused plot I know but I couldn't resist.


**For my return to the wonderful world of writing fanfiction I decided to do an easy Harry Potter story many have already written. I am planning on keeping this as a one-shot but I may write other one-shots in this universe if I feel inclined. Note that if I do it will be Drarry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money off my writing.**

 **Summary:** What if the introduction in Madam Malkin's went a bit differently?

Green eyes screw shut as Harry Potter shuffles inside Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion. He turns every which way attempting to take in all the strange clothes and materials scattered about. It's all so new to him and the young birthday boy is wondering, not for the first time, if this was all a big misunderstanding.

Luckily for that young boy he was spotted by a short middle-aged witch with a bright smile that introduces herself as Madam Malkin.

" **Hogwarts, dear?" she** says cutting off Harry's reply **. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

The short witch in the mauve clothing leads Harry into the back of the shop and helps him up onto the stool next to the young blond boy's. Carefully she slips a long robe onto the petite raven haired child and starts to pin it to the correct length.

" **Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

" **Yes," said Harry.**

" **My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."** The pale blond boy watches the reactions of the other, his father told him to impress others with money and objects and Draco for some reason Draco really wants to impress this emerald eyed boy.

Harry, the poor child, was ever so confused. A racing broom, do witches and wizards truly fly on brooms like the muggle stories said? It seems impossible, yet so did magic before that day. All these questions run through Harry's head overpowering the small thought that compared the pale blond before him to his cousin Dudley.

"Racing brooms?" he questions, shock covering his features.

The pale boy blinks in surprise before clenching his fist. "What are you a mudblood?" the boy practically snarls. Desperation, confusion, and anxiety swirl through him; if his father knew about him trying to impress a muggleborn.

Madam Malkin freezes before standing up straight. "NOW YOU LISTEN HEAR I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH LANGUAGE IN MY STORE MR. MALFOY!" the witch yells clenching her fist.

Harry desperate to control the situation before the Malfoy kid next to him gets hit wraps his small arms around his shaking body and interrupts. "It's okay ma'am," he whispers quietly.

"It certainly is not." Madam Malkin crosses her arms before faking a smile at Harry.

"Can you at least tell me what it means?" Harry politely asks smiling at scowling witch.

"That word means dirty blood and is usually used in reference to muggle-born or wizard and witches born into muggle families." She explains as calmly as she can having noticed Harry's tilted head and furrowed brow.

"I'm not then. Hagrid said my parents were magical but after they died I got sent to Aunt Petunia who is not."

"Half-blood then," Draco concludes, "suppose that's a bit better." The blond looked up and Madam Malkin only to see her sneer. In an effort of self-preservation he continues, "What's your name anyways, I'm Draco Malfoy." He introduces himself in a way meant to show how superior he is.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

Draco takes his time figuring out how to act. On one hand his father taught him that anyone with less than pureblood was unfit to be anywhere near a Malfoy; on the other hand Draco really wants to know and protect the small malnourished raven-haired boy who is going against everything Draco was taught. With a slow quiet huff Draco holds out his hand.

"I'm sorry, I was quite rude earlier."

Harry eyes the hand warily. "Apology accepted," he mutters weakly with a small frown and narrow emerald eyes. Slowly he reaches out to grasp the hand of the blond.

Harry's frown morphs into a soft smile as Harry glances up from the conjoined hands to the Draco's face. "Friends," Harry asks, his green eyes beaming with hope.

"Friends," Draco responds with his own smile that grows at the same time as Harry's.

" **That's you done my dear,"** Madam Malkin interrupts.

Harry steps off the stool and walks to the front of the store his eyes searching out a towering form. He frowns as he finds no sign of the half-giant that is supposed to be escorting him. With a soft sigh he sits down in nearby chair to wait.

It's not long after that that Draco finishes, quietly stepping up next to his new friend. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Hagrid the gamekeeper at Hogwarts he's supposed to be taking me shopping. He mentioned getting a drink while I was in here but I thought he would be back by now," Harry whispers kicking his feet.

"You could come with my family and me," the blond offers with a small blush, eyes firmly locked on the floor.

"That would be great!" Harry beams at his new friend and follows him out the door and into Diagon Alley.


End file.
